Brothers
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Tank and Ripp were as different as fire and ice but despite everything, they were brothers. Ripp wasn't going to let Tank drown himself in issues too big for him.


Hey Guys! And Girls, of course!

English isn't my first language, it is my second, my first language and mother tongue is French. So, if you see any strange things, misspellings or anything of the sort, feel free to point it out, so that I can improve my english writing skills! ( If I have a writing skill of course! )

Summary: Tank and Ripp were as different as fire and ice but despite everything, they were brothers. Ripp wasn't going to let Tank drown himself in issues to big for him.

Disclamer: I do not own The Sims 2 and the characters that exists in the game and its add-ons.

Author's Note: This story is based on the Strangetown Let's Play made by Whitey28, check her out, her videos are great!

 **Brothers**

It felt weird for Ripp to be in this house again. Not because of the building in itself, it was more because of the memories he had of it. Not so long ago, he dreamt of leaving this place and ran off to university, which he described as the best time of his life. And yet, here he stood, back where he first started. He could still feel his father's shadow in this house, his presence.

Buzz Grunt had died of a heat stroke, leaving Tank in charge of everything: the home, his little brother...

When the new reached him, he was just moving in a dorm. He hadn't shed a single tear for him. He didn't mourn him. It didn't mean he wasn't sad. He was full of regrets. He regretted the fact that they were seperated in bad terms, he regretted that they couldn't become a father and a son once more. Because if he blamed Buzz for many things, Ripp never doubted that his father loved him. They just didn't get along. And when Buck came over to see him, he told him how Tank was struggling. His brother was a brave guy but he had too many on his shoulders. That was the reason why Ripp came back. He and Tank had their differences but he could not let his older brother alone with his problems. He couldn't let Buck down either. And being freshly graduated, jobless, he could use some of the advantages the family home could offer him.

The reunion between the brothers had been short. Buck hugged him, more than happy to have Ripp back, promising him to make him taste his cooking. Tank had remain still, hands on his waist, his face stern, but Ripp could see that Buck didn't lie to him. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had lost some weight. And he looked clearly tired, so much older than his actual age. Tank was depressed. Tank needed help. And he was going to help him. Not because he loved him or anything. Because that's what brothers were for. Buck helped in his own way, trying to cook as much as he could, remaining an A + student, remaining away from troubles. That was less problems for Tank to deal with.

' The General would have been proud that you honoured the family with your diploma from college. ' The man stated

' Yeah, I know Dad would have been happy. I wish he was here to tell me so. '

A small smile came on Tank's lips.

' Hey, Buck, sorry to bother you, little bro, but I'd like to have a chat with Tank. '

Buck nodded, took his kitten and went upstairs.

' I hate to say it, but this cat wasn't such a bad idea, it makes the house a bit more... ' Tank said

' Alive? ' Ripp suggested

Tank nodded. The brothers sat in the living room.

' Why did you come back? ' The oldest asked

' Buck told me you needed help. ' The former student replied

' That boy... ' The soldier sighed

' And from what I see, he was right. You are a mess. I don't blame you for it. But I am not letting you kill yourself out of exhaustion, do you hear me? You will live, Tank. Not survive. Live. I may not be the man Dad wanted me to be, but I'm a Grunt. He raised me with ideals and morals. The first one being that you don't leave family behind. '

' That's what you did though! Running off to university! ' Tank suddenly exclaimed

' I made the wisest choice! The situation was getting unbearable for everyone! Tell me, wasn't it nice here when I left, before Dad died? We needed to be estranged for a while. I would have never guessed that Dad would die shortly after. '

His brother calmed down.

' I am a lazy man, I know. But I can take advantage of it. I will take care of the cooking and of the cleaning while Buck and you are away for school and work. That will be a burden off your shoulders. You'll be able to go to bed earlier and get some true beauty sleep. And you know, I have made many friends. Many lady friends. I could introduce you to some of them. You are a man before being a soldier and a brother. Dad would want you to find happiness. '

Tank remained silent. The night went without any incident, though Ripp could swear he heard his brother crying. He never told him though. The following day, after he got up early to prepare breakfast, he thought about an email he received from Johnny, his best friend. Before he went to sleep the night before, he took a look around the house and was surprised that his father's grave or urn wasn't here. He mailed Johnny about it and his half-alien friend told him that it had been destroyed by Death himself. The Beakers had found a way to bring back sims and they tried something on Buzz... They turned him into a zombie and studied him, letting him suffer for days before killing him again. The new grave was in their backyard, unattended. Ripp had felt and still felt a hot fury rising in him. Buck and Tank certainly knew as well, adding to Tank's depression. That mad couple made his father know the pains of dying once again. They tourmented him. He thought of him, being in constant pain, unable to communicate or barely, certainly thinking of them, of how to tell them he was alive, to no avail. The young man had never felt so angry before. That was his father they messed up with and they were going to regret it!

When Tank came down, Ripp served him his breakfast and a cup of coffee.

' Thanks. '

After a small silence, Ripp declared:

' I know. For Dad. For the Beakers. '

Tank didn't utter a word. His little brother sat down, facing him. He has a devious smile on his face.

' Let's take back _our_ father's grave. '

For the first time in days, Tank smiled. Ripp and him were as different as the sun and the moon, two sides of the same coin, but his brother had proved him wrong on one point:

He was a true Grunt.

And no one could mess up with a Grunt.

But above all, he was a true brother on whom he could rely on.

Because that's what brothers were for.

 **THE END**


End file.
